Here With Me
by Nestrik
Summary: Gaia at Mary's funeral/wake


Disclaimer- The song belongs to Michelle Branch from the album The Spirit Room  
  
  
  
  
  
Here With Me  
  
It's been a long long time since I've looked into the mirror I guess that I was blind Now my reflection's getting clearer Now that you're gone things will never be the same again  
  
Gaia had sat through the funeral. She had even delivered a speech, a beautiful one about Mary Moss. It was all true, but Gaia felt almost emotionless as she spoke. It was when she had sat back down in the pew with Ed that she had cried.  
  
There's not a minute that goes by every hour of every day You're such a part of me But I just pulled away Well, I'm not the same girl you used to know I wish I said the words I never showed  
  
Mary had been one of her only true friends. Ed was there for her, the only one she had left. Gaia didn't even know what Sam was anymore. A boyfriend, for (maybe) kissing on Thanksgiving? An enemy, for being with her mortal enemy Heather Gannis? A traitor, for not speaking to her when he had ample chance too? A mystery, because Gaia didn't know the answers to any of the above questions, but most of all, because he had mysteriously run away on New Year's Eve when he had seen Ella?  
  
A mystery, Gaia decided.  
  
I know you had to go away I died just a little And I feel it now You're the one I need I believe that I would cry just a little Just to have you back now Here with me Here with me  
  
She could ask similar questions about her mother. Who was she, a mother, a traitor, and enemy, or a mystery? The circumstances of her mother's murder were not all clear, but Gaia had figured out that it had something to do with the government because her father had left almost immediately and never contacted her again.  
  
You know that silence is loud when all you hear is your heart And I wanted so badly just to be a part Of something strong and true But I was scared and left it all behind  
  
But Gaia knew that Mary was clearly a friend. The murder had been made to look like a drug bust, but Gaia had been there. Someone else had killed Mary. Maybe someone hired by Skizz, or some other dealer that Mary hadn't told Gaia about.  
  
I know you had to go away I died just a little And I feel it now You're the one I need  
  
Mary had even quitted cocaine for Gaia. Not many people would do that, even for another friend.  
  
I believe that I would cry just a little Just to have you back now Here with me Here with me  
  
Gaia missed Mary. As she had said in her speech, Mary had taught her how to have fun. That night when they had slid down the huge M&M, Gaia had felt more alive than she ever had felt. It was an emotion unfamiliar to her, coursing through her veins like a poison. It was fun, something she hadn't felt since the night her mother was killed.  
  
And I'm asking And I'm wanting you to come back to me Please?  
  
Even though she went out looking for trouble, it wasn't fun. She felt satisfaction at putting scumbags in their proper place, and a strange sense of triumph, but it was never fun. Especially now. Gaia had begun to make regular rounds around the two parks, singling out drug dealers. They were all the same to her. They were all Skizz.  
  
I never will forget that look upon your face How you turned away and left with out a trace But I understand that you did what you had to do And I thank you Thank you Thank you  
  
Mary's last words rang out in Gaia's head countless times per day.  
  
I was so worried about you.  
  
It had been a blow to Gaia's pride, but she had to admit that Mary was right. Had been right. All that Mary was now was a had been.  
  
Gaia felt anger surge throughout her as she vowed to avenge Mary. She was going to make her murderer a had been.  
  
I know you had to go away I died just a little And I feel it now You're the one I need I believe that I would cry just a little Just to have you back now Here with me Here with me  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N- You like? I hope so. This is my first Fearless fic, so please be nice. Also, I have only read books 1 thru 9, I have to borrow the rest from Xela Lupe, so I apologize for any mistakes I made according to future books. Thanks, and please review. 


End file.
